A Life Worth Living
by amandastherealdeal
Summary: Regina is a single mother struggling to make ends meet. She gets jobs where she can, she will do anything for her little boy. But Henry starts school soon, she doesn't know how she's going to get through this. What happens when Henry's babysitter introduces Regina to her brother Robin? This is an AU fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, **

**I thought up this story, it is loosely based on a Christmas movie I watched a long time ago and I don't remember the name of it but I sort of twist the story around for my writing. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own OUAT**

**Enjoy :)**

She opens the door to her motel room, this will be home for the next few months. It's Christmas and she doesn't have nearly enough money for a Christmas gift for Henry, especially not the one he wants. She walks into the dimly lit room and is instantly almost knocked to the floor by her three year old son Henry. The light of her life.

"Hi Sweetie"

"Mama!"

"How was your day?"

"Fun! Ella helped me draw picture for you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" He runs over to the table where Henry's babysitter Ashley's sitting.

"Ella where's Mommy's picture?" When Henry first met Ashley he mispronounced her name and somehow came up with the name Ella, Ashley didn't mind so Henry kept that nickname for her.

"It's right here Henry." She hands him a sheet of paper which he grabs and then runs back to Regina who had sat down on the edge of their bed. He plops down next to her and climbs into her lap and hands her the picture.

"Oh Henry." She says as she stares at the picture he had drawn her of the both of them. In big lettering it says 'I LOVE YOU MAMA!'

"I love it, thank you!" She hugs him closer to her body as she drops a kiss to the back of his head.

"I love you Mommy!" He all but shouts as he turns in her lap and throws his arms around her.

"I love you too Sweetie!" He pulled back and laid an open mouth and wet kiss to her cheek which she giggled at. She stood up and place Henry on her right hip.

"Thank you Ashley"

"No problem Regina, I'll be back at 8"

"Ok, Bye"

"Bye." Regina was lucky when she found the young teenager willing to babysit Henry. After Regina told her she wasn't sure how much she could pay her because she just got a job as a waitress and needs to pay for the room, food, water, and hopefully a gift. Ashley just nodded and said she understood; Regina was just a young mother struggling to make ends meet for her and her child.

**3 Years Earlier**

"Mother you don't understand!"

"Oh I understand perfectly Regina! You let that man impregnate you and-"

"Thant man is the father of my child and-"

"Was! Regina he is dead and there is no way in hell you are keeping that thing inside of you!"

"That thing is my baby and I love my baby with all my heart and I won't let you take my child away from me! I loved Daniel with everything in me, I won't let you take our child!"

"Who's going to take care of it Regina, certainly not me..."

"I'm the mother, I will take care of MY baby"

"Where will you get the money, Regina? If you keep it you'll just end up killing the both of you, do you have any idea how much raising it will cost? I will not supply it with my money!"

"You won't have to, I'm leaving and you will never have to see me or my child ever again." Regina grabbed her already packed up bags and headed towards the door.

"Regina don't you dare walk away from me. If you walk out that door you are dead to me!" Regina didn't falter as she kept walking and slammed the door shut behind her, she never looked back.

Regina didn't have a lot of money to start with so she did what she had to, to make ends meet. She got jobs where she could and slept in cheap motels. The first couple of months were the roughest, but she got the hang of things.

She found a job where she had good benefits and she even saved enough money to go to the doctor's once every one or two months, that is until she had to leave again. She proceeded to go from city to city, job to job. She made it all work out, but when she neared her due date she settled in Boston until she had Henry.

When she was discharged she found a good hotel room that was affordable for the time being and didn't care if she had a screaming or crying child. She was lucky to be hired as a receptionist at the hotel and they even had a daycare. That's where Henry grew up for the first years of his life, but they had to leave again when money was coming up short.

**Present**

That's how she ended up here with Henry nestled into her arms, his arms wrapped around her and his head on her chest listening to her steady heart beat. Listening to her heart beat had always seemed to calm and soothe him.

She is currently a waitress in a diner down the road and has a babysitter for Henry who didn't mind if she did or didn't get paid. The motel room wasn't in bad shape and had an affordable price. She let her mind settle in peace as she fell into a light slumber with her arms nestled around Henry.

She woke when a quiet knock sounded on her door, she eased out of Henry's tight hold and walked to the door.

"Hello Ashley" she says as she opens the door.

"Hi Regina, is everything ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh well it's 8 and you don't have you uniform on."

"Oh no! It's already 8? I must have overslept!" She exclaims as she rushes into the bathroom to change into black slacks and a blue shirt that had her name tag attached to it.

"Are you ok for the night Ashley?" Regina asks in a hurry.

"Yes, everything will be fine. Have fun at work."

"Thank you, good night." She says to Ashley who is sitting at the table with a book in front of her.

"Good night my little prince, I love you" Regina whispers as she leans down and kisses Henry gently on the forehead, and heads out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews!**

**I wrote this one a little longer; tell me what you guys think! **

**Warning: Rating Change (I don't get to descriptive) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT**

**Enjoy ****J**

**…..**

As Regina turns to go down the road to walk to the diner she almost runs into Mr. Gold, the motel owner.

"Oh Mr. Gold, I'm sorry I didn't see you." Regina says in a rush, not wanting to be later than she already was.

"That's quite alright dearie, but I was actually coming to see you, to speak with you about your stay"

"Oh well, I'm already paid through the month…"

"Yes well, since the New Year is arriving I will be increasing the rent for next month, and if you plan on staying you will need to pay by the end of the month or leave."

"But it's Christmas! I have a child, I-I can't afford this right now, please if you just wait I can-"

"No, no dearie. My rules are clear, pay by the end of the month or find another place to stay. Have a good night." He says stepping around her and leaving her outside her room. Regina starts to shake in fear, but she quickly notices the time and runs down the street to the diner leaving her thoughts for later.

…..

She runs into the diner and quickly heads into the backroom to grab an apron and a notepad.

"Hey Regina, you all good?" The other waitress Ruby asks.

"Yes, I'm fine Ruby. Sorry I'm late."

"It's all good, slow night anyways. Plus Granny hasn't noticed so you're all good." Ruby smiles in reassurance and Regina lets out a deep breath.

"Hey" Ruby says walking over to the trembling brunette. "You sure you're okay?" she asks as she places a calm hand on Regina's arm.

"No, not really. But we need to work so…"

"Regina, if you ever want to talk I'm here okay?"

Regina nods and smiles, "Thank you." Regina takes a deep breath and walks to the counter where a man just sat down.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Can I get a glass of whiskey?"

"Yes, coming right up" She turns to head to the kitchen to get the drink he had ordered, as she turns she misses the way the man stares intently at her ass.

….

It's a really slow night with rather few costumers.

"Hey Reg, I'm gonna head out, mind locking up?"

"No, have a nice night Rubes"

"You too" the waitress replies as she heads out the door. Regina has worked at the diner a few nights before tonight and the two waitresses have become good friends since then.

"Sir, I'm getting ready to lock up" Regina says to the same man sitting at the counter with yet another glass of Whiskey in front of him. Regina was rearranging some of the tables when she felt a hand around her waist.

"You've been taunting me all night" he says in a low voice near her left ear from behind her. Regina quickly spins around and pushes him back.

"Sir, I need to ask you to leave."

"Bossy, I like that"

"Sir-"

"Look, I don't normally do this but I'm tired, desperate and drunk so I will give you as much money as you want."

"Excuse me! What do you take me as?"

"Oh please, I saw the way you ran in earlier. You look like you could use the money. "

"I don't know what you saw-"

"Oh come now, you don't have a loved one to care for?" He asked as he backed her up to the table. She flinched at his response. "A child?" He's leaning over her now, his arms on either side of her trapping her between the table and him. He either doesn't realize or ignores Regina's now trembling body. "Someone you would do anything for?" She tried leaning away from him but there's only so far you can lean when trapped between a table.

He leaned into her ear and whispered "Your worth quite a bit of money, with that body… I'm still very drunk, how about we settle for $600?" She breathes deeply. She needs money. And that could cover the room price and maybe a small gift for Henry.

_No_ She thinks. _I can't do this, but I need the money, What am I going to do?_

"Show me the money" She finds herself answering before her brain can catch up. He smiles as he pulls out his wallet and takes out 6 $100. He notices her wide eyes,

"I'm a doctor" He explains as he sets the money next to her on the table. She closes her eyes.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, but I don't know what to do to get the money in time. I need the money. _

She looks to the side in shame as he pulls down her pants and panties. He lifts her up on the table and spreads her legs. She closes her eyes and lays down wiling herself to think of anything else, something to block out the sounds of pleasure coming from the man above her.

…..

She walks with tears flowing down her cheeks and her arms wrapped around herself defensively. She opens the door to her room quietly, thinking her son may be sleeping. She closes the door and turns to the bed, only to be met with a bruising hug from her son and a loud

"Mama your home!"

"Hi Sweetie!" She says enveloping him in a hug after bending down at his level.

"How come you're not sleeping?" she asks while placing him on her hip.

"I was decorating the tree… Why you crying Mama?" He says as he brushes his hands across her face trying to get rid of the offending tears.

"What tree?" Regina asks only slightly trying to avoid Henry's question.

"Christmas tree!" Henry exclaims as he wiggles his way out of her hold and grasps her hand to pull her to the wall facing the bed.

**Earlier that night **

"Ella can we make a Christmas tree?" Henry asks Ashley as he was coloring in his coloring book with Ashley in front of him helping him with his picture. They started coloring when he woke up about an hour after Regina left for work.

"Sure Henry, do you want me to get a blank piece of paper?"

"No, I want to draw on wall" he says pointing to the wall that was facing the bed, "right there so me and Mommy can see it when we sleep."

"Henry, we can't draw on the wall" she chuckles.

"Why not?"

"Because that's not allowed"

"But it's Christmas." Realization dawns on Ashley. She hadn't noticed the lack of a tree in the room.

"Why don't you just ask your Mom to get a real one?" Though Ashley anticipates why, she doesn't think that Henry would know. Henry shrugs his shoulders and responds with a quiet,

"I don't think Mom has enough money." With that simple answer her hear breaks for him and his Mother.

"Why don't I ask your Mom, ok Henry?" He nods in agreement.

She smiles, "Henry I'm going to use the restroom for a minute alright?" He nods again. She didn't anticipate coming out of the bathroom and finding Henry coloring on the wall.

"Henry!" she ran to him and sat down on her knees next to him and gently took the marker out of his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to help." He said with a sad expression on his face.

"Henry," she sighs, "I thought I said I was going to ask your mother?"

"Mommy doesn't have money."

"Henry,"

"Mommy takes care of me, I want to take care of her too." He says with a sad smile. Ashley sighs, he only wants to help.

"You know what? You already started, why stop now?" she said with a slight smile.

**Present**

"Henry, why did you color on the wall?" Regina asks, trying to sound calm. Though she was panicking.

_What will Mr. Gold do?! Throw them out?!_

"It's Christmas" he says simply. Regina looks over at Ashley when she says,

"I'm so sorry, he did it when I was in the bathroom. I'll buy the paint to cover it back up. He thought it would be good to have a tree and he had already started so we just finished it." Regina looks back at Henry.

"Henry, why didn't you tell me you wanted a tree?" Regina asks crouching down to be eye to eye with her son. They had never had a tree before, the thought had never crossed her mind that he might have wanted one now that he was older, she just never had the money for it.

He shrugged "You work a lot for us, I didn't want to make it harder for you. You do so much for me Mommy!" He exclaims, she felt so heartbroken at his words as he threw his arms around her neck and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry Mama!" He says starting to cry.

Instantly her mother instincts took over, "Shh…Henry it's ok, don't cry it's alright." She says as she soothingly rubs his back.

"You're not mad?"

"No, it's ok." She says as she wipes his tears with her thumbs, caressing his cheeks. Trying to calm him down so his whole body would stop shaking from the effort of crying. "Show me your tree!" She says trying to cheer him up. He gives her a bright smile and grabs her hand and drags her to the wall where she can see the green and brown colors of the homemade tree as well as yellow ornaments and handmade drawings of the three of them drawn on white pieces of round paper attached to the tree.

"Oh Henry" she says as a smile spreads across her face.

"You like it Mama?"

"Yes Henry! So much!" He beams as they are found in yet another hug. Regina tries and fails to keep the tears at bay.

"Why you crying? Are you sad?"

"No, Sweetie I'm so happy" she smiles, "I love it so much my little prince." She says as she takes his face in her hands and gently gives him a kiss on his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried to make this one a bit longer, thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/follows it means so much to me! You will be seeing Robin from now on :) And it will get happier after this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

After Henry went to bed and was deep in sleep, Regina went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. She is faintly aware of Ashley gathering her things outside the bathroom door. She looks at herself in the mirror, within a second she remembers the events of earlier that night. It doesn't take her long to break down, sobbing uncontrollably. She hears a soft knocking on the door.

"Regina, are you alright?" Ashley asks softly. Regina tries to calm herself down to a point where her sobs aren't raking her whole body, though it doesn't work nearly as much as she had hoped. Regina quietly opens the door, and Ashley can see the woman silently crying and shaking.

"I made a mistake" Regina says in between sobs. Ashley instantly pulls her into her embrace and closes the door so Henry doesn't hear. She lets Regina cry into her shoulder and soothingly rubs her hand in circular motions on Regina's back. After Regina has calmed a bit she tells Ashley the events of what happened since she left the room that night.

...

After Regina finished telling her what happened, she expected disgust and that Ashley would leave and never come back. She, however, didn't expect Ashley to pull her into an even tighter embrace than before and promises that everything would be ok and that she wouldn't leave her or Henry.

"Thank you"

"Regina, you're a good person. You don't need to thank me." Regina nods, "Regina, I'm not disgusted, I will be here for you if you need me ok? I know I'm Henry's babysitter but we're friends right?" Regina nods again.

"Ok, good, why don't you get ready for bed and get a good night's sleep with Henry and I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"With coffee?" Regina asked with a slight smile, Ashley gave a small chuckle.

"With coffee."

...

She walks into the diner at 6 p.m. for her shift, and heads to the back to hang up her coat. Her morning was eventful, Ashley had brought her coffee and then spent the day with her and Henry until Regina had to work.

"Hey Reg, how's Henry?"

"He's good" Ruby nods then adds,

"And you?"

"As well as can be expected for a working single mother" she chuckles humorlessly. Ruby gives her a sympathetic smile and heads into the kitchen to talk to Granny. Regina heads to the counter to start her shift. She looks up at the sound of the bell on the door signaling a new costumer has entered the diner. When she looks up, she sees him, and the memories come rushing back.

She starts shaking, so hard in fact that the notepad in her hand falls to the floor. When Ruby comes out from the kitchen she instantly notices the change in the young brunette and rushes over to her.

"Regina?" she asks placing a calming hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Regina, what's wrong?" she leads the other woman into the backroom,

"Regina can you hear me?" Ruby asks when Regina doesn't respond to any of her previous questions. The memories are too much, the rush of emotions (mainly guilt and regret). She starts sobbing and can't stop. She finds refuge in Ruby's arms until she can find it in herself to calm down a little.

"Regina... Regina, hey." Ruby says gently taking her face in her hands to make the young brunette look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I did s-something I shouldn't have" Regina stammers still shaking.

"Regina, what happened?"

"I-I s-sold my body for... money" that's all it takes for Ruby to gather the young woman back into her arms.

...

While Ruby calms a still trembling Regina, the man sits down at the counter with a cocky grin set on his face. Ruby can see the man smiling through the window of the back room door. This only makes her angrier as she tries to calm a sobbing Regina in her arms.

"I'm going to tell him to leave, ok?" Regina nods and begrudgingly lets go of Ruby, wiping away the tear tracks off her face. Ruby goes up to the counter, trying but failing to rain in her anger.

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask you to leave." She says to the man. The man only smiles and takes out his wallet.

"Of course, would you mind giving this to her" he says handing Ruby a business card with his number on it, knowing she knows who he's referring to.

"Tell her that I'm always free for her" he chuckles and heads out of the diner. Ruby is fuming by now as she looks down at the small piece of paper in her hand.

Doctor Viktor Whale

Saint Michael's Hospital

(+1) 506- 430- 5493

She crumbles the piece of paper and angrily throws it in the trash. She hates that Doctor Whale had managed to break her friend. She's been through so much already.

"Ruby!" Granny shouts, "what the hell are you and Regina doing? We have costumers!"

"Sorry Granny it's just that Regina is going through a rough patch."

Granny sighs," I understand, I love Regina just as much as you do she's a sweet girl, but we have jobs to do."

Ruby nods, "I'll get her"

...

"Ok it's Friday and we're all closed up."

"Yeah?" Regina answers warily.

"We're going out!" Ruby answers excitedly.

"Really?" Regina answers with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! Ashley's your babysitter right?"

"Yeah... Does everyone know everyone in this town?"

"Pretty much yeah, anyway, I'm coming with you and once adorable little Henry's asleep we're going to have Girls Night"

"Girls Night?"

"Yeah!"

"Ruby, I have a son I can't just leave him and I can't expect Ashley to stay without previous notice."

"Ashley's coming with us silly!"

"And who's going to take care of my son?" Regina sighs, "I can't just leave Henry with someone I don't know."

"I'll call Robin! He's Ashley's brother he's totally great with kids! He'll meet us at your room, you'll meet him and Henry will meet him too and then we can go!" She answers brightly.

"Ruby..."

"You'll love him!"

...

They were back at Regina's room. Ruby had picked out an outfit for Regina, that Regina had deemed not slutty and Ashley had called Robin to come and babysit.

There was a knock on the door and Ruby jumped up from her place next to Henry on the bed and went to the door to open it.

"Robin!"

Robin chuckles, "hello Ruby."

"Come in" She says moving out of the way.

"Ashley! Robin's here!" She shouts.

"Hi Robin, come meet Henry." Ashley says heading to the bed and picking up Henry.

"Robin, this is Henry" Ashley says introducing the two.

"Hello Henry, I'm Robin." Henry giggles and scrambles out of Ashley's hold.

"I'm Henry!" He shouts up to the man.

"It's nice to meet you" Robin chuckles.

"Come play with me!" Henry says grabbing Robin's hand and dragging him to the small table in the corner.

Regina comes out of the bathroom in a tight long sleeved black dress that ends right above the knees and black heels. She stops when she sees Robin.

_Oh my God_

Robin stands up from where he was sitting by the table and stares at her, they both felt like they were in their own world.

_Look at his eyes. So blue, **beautiful**._

"Umm..." Ruby's voice breaks through their little trance. "Have you two met before?"

"No" Regina shakes her head as they both chuckle awkwardly.

"I'm Robin" he introduces holding out his hand.

"Regina" she replies, taking his hand and shaking it. "I see you've met Henry" she says smiling.

"Yes, quite an energetic child" she chuckles at his description of her son.

"Have fun Mommy!" Henry says hugging her tightly.

"Thank you sweetheart." She smiles down at her son, "are you going to be ok with Robin?"

"Yes!" He shouts giving his mother one last squeeze and sitting back down at the table.

"Thank you for babysitting Robin. I can pay you-"

"No, No" he interrupts.

"I don't mind babysitting Henry, consider it a favor." He says.

"Thank you" He nods.

She shyly smiles and makes her way over to Ruby and Ashley. As they walk out the door Ruby whispers to Regina, "he's hot" Ashley chuckles as Regina tries to hide the growing blush on her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry about the long wait! **

**Special thanks to my beta reader ****oh my helena**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Leave a Review! **

**..**

As they enter the club, Regina is instantly hit with loud music. She's happy that she is accompanied by her two friends. She has far too many bad memories from coming to bars. Regina knows she's pretty, her Mother had always made sure to parade her around, always made sure her looks were up to standards. _You are a lady after all_, her Mother's voice mocks. Coming to bars is something Regina has tried to refrain from. People always seem to think that since she's pretty they could get up close and personal.

Ashley, Regina, and Ruby sit down at a small booth in the back, a secluded corner.

"What are you getting Regina?" Ruby asks Regina.

"Umm… just get me a glass of red wine Rubes."

"Reginaaaa" Ruby whines as if she were a child, "you're NO fun!" Ruby groans.

Regina chuckles, "I'm a Mother Ruby, fun is not in my job description."

"I'm getting you a shot!"

"No you are not!" Regina protests.

"If I get you a glass of wine and three shots I promise that's all you'll have to drink tonight without any complaints from me."

Regina rolls her eyes at her friend's obstinacy. "One shot."

"Two."

"Ruby." Regina warns.

"Regina…" Ruby mocks her. Ashley laughs at the pair in front of her.

"Regina, just take the two so we don't have to deal with Ruby's stubbornness."

"Oh is that what it is, I thought it was whining." Regina laughs as Ruby sticks her tongue out.

"Fine." Regina sighs.

"YAY!" Ruby all but jumps out of the booth to get their drinks.

"What are you getting anyway?"

"Oh, I've let Ruby order for me ever since I've known her." Ashley giggles, "probably not my best idea, but I'm not a big fan of whining" they both chuckle at that. Ruby comes trudging back, her arms full of drinks.

"Ok, two shots for Reggie, and a glass of wine. Whiskey and three shots for Ash and four shots for me and scotch."

Regina raises her eyebrows in surprise, "four?"

"I'm thirsty" Ruby shrugs.

"For alcohol?"

"Always" Ruby smirks as Regina and Ashley chuckle.

"Oooooo! Let's talk about Robin!" Ruby suggests with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Ashley chuckles as Regina's blush grows.

"Let's not" Regina responds.

"Awww! Reg your blushing!" Regina covers her cheeks with her hands. "Regina likes him!" Ruby announces excitedly.

"Do not!" Regina murmurs.

Ashley smiles sweetly, "Regina do you like him?"

Regina shrugs while fiddling with her wine glass. "I just met him."

Ashley shrugs, "The first time I met Thomas I realized I liked him."

Thomas is Ashley's boyfriend. They had recently met, both had found that their attraction to each other is strong. Regina has met him once, they are actually a cute couple. 'Love at first sight' Ruby always says.

"I don't know I… I've only ever had one boyfriend and he was the love of my life…" Regina got lost in the memory, the memory that has always made her smile.

_They were racing, Daniel had dared her, said that she couldn't possibly beat him in a horse race. Oh man he was so wrong, they set up a start and stop point between two trees in the nearby forest. Regina's horse Rocinante was saddled and ready as Regina mounted him. _

"_Ready, stable boy?" She said smirking at Daniel. God was she happy her mother was out of town on a business trip. _

"_Yes your majesty" Daniel mocked. Regina giggled at the silly nickname Daniel had given her. After they met they found a friendship that quickly spiraled into a relationship where they had found their love for each other. Daniel had referred to her as a queen due to her beauty and she called him stable boy due to his work. They both love horses, after he taught her how to ride they found it to be one of the things that they loved to do together. _

_Daniel mounted his horse. _

"_Ready… Set…Go!" Wind rushed past her, her hair rustling in the wind behind her. Her eyes were set on the tree that marked her win. Not more than thirty seconds passed before she touched the tree, slowing Rocinante to a stop. Breathing deeply, she looked over her shoulder where Daniel had appeared not long after her. _

"_Ugh!" He groaned as Regina giggled. She hoped down from her horse, letting Rocinante's reins loose, knowing he wouldn't stray far. _

"_I win!" She said excitedly. Daniel chuckled as he mirrored Regina's earlier actions. _

"_That you did" He walked up to her and encircled his arms around her waist. "And what would you like for your miraculous win, your majesty?"_

"_Hey!" She playfully hit his shoulder._

"_Need I remind you who taught you how to ride?" He asked with a mischievous grin. She chuckled and rested her forehead against Daniel's. "I love you" he said softly. Regina hummed with a bright smile on her face, this feeling was one she has never felt before. Perfectly content, peaceful. _

"_I love you too" She replied softly kissing his lips. _

_**She was Happy.**_

Seemingly lost in the memory Regina smiles, then continues "then, after he passed away," Regina swallows the lump in her throat "I had Henry and my love life just sort of stopped." Ruby and Ashley smile, they could see the way Regina talks about Henry's father. It's clear that she loved him. She always will.

"Regina, you know it's ok to like Robin right?" Ashley asks softly.

Regina shakes her head with a small smile, "I don't know…"

"I have an idea!" Ruby exclaims brightly.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it…" Regina says eyeing Ruby cautiously.

"Oh hush! You and Robin can go on a date!" She chirps like a five year-old child.

"That's your bright idea?" Ashley asks.

"Yes! I don't think Regina would actually ask. So I'll do it."

Regina raises a perfectly manicured brow in suspicion. "You're going to ask Robin to go out on a date with me?" Ruby nods.

"He obviously likes you Gina!"

"How would you know?" And as if replaying Ruby's last comment she adds, "and don't call me Gina." Ruby rolls her eyes, "You realize that when you came out of the bathroom you two had a staring contest right?"

Regina audibly gulps, "no…" she mumbles. Of course she remembers. His bright blue eyes were so captivating.

_Stop! Don't think about his eyes Regina!_ She reprimands herself.

Ruby smirks "denial" she sings songs.

"Annoying" Regina singsongs back. Regina decides to finish off both of her shots in one go. Squinting her eyes as the scorching liquid makes its way down her throat.

"Dance time!" Ruby shrieks when the three of them finished all of their drinks.

"No, it's been almost two hours since we left. I've had three drinks, you've had more than enough, plus we have work tomorrow. We're going home."

Ruby opens her mouth in shock, "two hours isn't girls night!"

"Actually going home doesn't sound so bad" Ashley says.

"But dance time!" Ruby pouts.

"Next time Ruby."

Ruby sighs, "fine but only if Regina and Robin agree on a date tonight."

Regina gives out a deep sigh, "Ruby…"

"Let's go ask Robin on a date!" Ruby says all too excitedly. It's clear the girl has had her fill of drinks.

Regina laughs while shaking her head, "Ok"

She isn't used to this, friends. As a young girl all she ever had was Daniel, it's different but she doesn't feel lonely like she has for most of her life. People who care for her, which wasn't a long list until she moved here with Henry.

When they step out into the cool midnight air Regina says, "thank you" with genuine sincerity in her eyes.

Ruby and Ashley eye her confusingly "you're welcome?" Ruby asks, was she really thanking them for coming to a bar?

Regina shakes her head with a smile, "Not for the bar, for caring" tears fill her eyes as she adds, "about what happens to me… No one's ever…" Ruby envelops her in a hug, softly stroking her back.

"Always" she whispers.

Ashley comes up softly touching Regina's arm "we will always be here for you Regina."

"Yeah! You're stuck with us!" Ruby says as they all laugh and head back to the motel.


End file.
